All this time
by Gleek forever x
Summary: Troy and Gabriella broke up at college and both ended up in unsuccessful marriages. Now, many years later, with the help of their kids and old friends, will the two get back together?
1. The break up

The break up

From Troy's point of view

_It's been almost six months since my girlfriend Gabriella and I began our different, but nearby colleges. I am still in contact with Chad and the rest of my friends, but we spend most of our time together. Well, we did. Until last week. We had a small fight. We went down to the ice cream shop and I promised to pay, but Gabriella ordered something more expensive than I thought, so I asked her if I could borrow two dollars and she didn't have any, so she went out of the shop in a strop. I called her that night and apologised and we are still going out, but it's been a bit strange._

_Today, I am going to meet Gabriella and as it's valentines day, I'm taking her to a fancy restaurant and this time I will bring enough money for anything she wants. Hopefully we will make up and everything will be fine. I also received a valentines card from Gabby today. She didn't put her name on it, which is strange, since we've been going out for ages, but I don't mind. She'll get hers tonight. _

From Gabriella's point of view

_Troy is driving me insane at the moment! I love him, but we're going through a really bad patch at the moment. I'm not sure if it's because of our row at the ice cream shop or if our relationship just isn't working any more. But I'm gonna try and make up with him tonight. It's valentines day, and he's promised to take me somewhere special. _

_I'm not going to tell him this, but I really don't want to go to some posh restaurant. I hope he takes me somewhere nice and quiet. But whatever he does, I will thank him. Today, Emma and I went shopping and I picked out this really sweet card for him. Emma helped me write a poem for him and the most important bit, love Gabriella. I haven't sent it to him yet, I think I'll give it to him tonight. I'll be wearing my jeans and t-shirt for our date, because since Troy knows me so well, we'll probably be going to the park. _

Troy looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing his best suit, the same one he'd worn to the prom. Gabriella was probably going to be wearing a really nice dress, so he wanted to look nice.

"Bye Steve!" he shouted as he left his flat. Troy and his college friend, Steven Carson, had bought a flat together almost a month ago, so that they could be nearer to the college, and of course, in Troy's case, Gabriella.

Gabriella was standing at the bus stop, where she was meeting Troy. She had her card for him ready to give to him. She'd gone easy on the lipstick, because she knew he'd want to kiss her. In fact, she wasn't wearing much makeup at all. When Troy arrived, Gabriella was surprised to see him in his suit.

"Um, you look-great." she said eventually.

"You too…" he said, eyeing her jeans.

"Coming?"

He lead her over to a restaurant. She sighed and handed him his valentines day card.

"Well, it's not as great as the first one," said Troy, "But it was really sweet of you to give me two."

"I didn't." she said. Then she walked away, back to her house. Troy ran after her, but she wouldn't speak to him. That night, Troy called her and dumped her. He didn't want to, but he knew she'd do it to him if he didn't do it soon. That night, both Troy and Gabriella lay in bed.

"I wish I'd taken her to somewhere she'd liked, and asked her if she'd sent me two cards first." said Troy.

"I wish I'd been more appreciative of where he took me, and not just walked away." said Gabriella.

Although both of them wished they'd got back together, neither of them had the guts to say anything. Troy discovered who sent him the valentines card, it was Lucy Rhodes. They dated all the way through college and got married the day after graduation. Gabriella had a few boyfriends in college, but didn't actually get married until two years after she graduated, to James Kelsey. Troy and Gabriella forgot one another, until one day, many years later, when fate would bring them back together….


	2. Phonecalls from old friends

Ten years later…

"Mommy!" shouted Gabriella's youngest daughter, Olivia, "There's a phone call for you!"

Gabriella came down the stairs and took the phone from Olivia,

"Hello, Gabriella speaking."

"Hey Gabby, long time no see!" said a woman's voice,

"Taylor? Taylor McKessie?" said Gabriella. She was so confused, but happy to hear her high school friend's voice.

"That's my name." said Taylor, "I met your mom down at the mall and she gave me your number."

"Hey, how are you?" Gabriella said, as she sat down on the sofa.

"Ok," said Taylor, "Let me guess, you're married to Troy and that little kid that answered the phone is your daughter?"

"Well, Olivia is my daughter, but she's not Troy's. Neither are my other two daughters or my son."

"God, what happened?" Taylor exclaimed.

"Me and Troy broke up, I got married, but my husband James left me last year. But enough about me, how are you Taylor?"

"Well, I'm still seeing Chad, but I think I can pretty much forget ever getting married or having kids. By the way, how old are your's?"

"Well, Ella's eight, Rebecca's seven, Olivia's three and Trey is five."

"Cool." said Taylor, "By the way, I got in touch with Kelsi and Ryan and the rest of our old friends. Except Troy. Maybe we can all have a big reunion party at mine. Next Saturday?"

"Sure, I'm free." Gabriella said, quite excited, "But I'm single. Can my kids come along?"

"Sure they can." said Taylor, "Sharpay's bringing her daughter, so I think I'll organise a kids area."

They swapped addresses and then hung up.

Troy was just leaving the courthouse. He and Lucy had just gotten a divorce. They had shared custody of their sons, Blake and Luke, and their daughter Gabrielle. Troy had them on weekends. He and Lucy had tried their best to work things out for their kids, but they just couldn't live together anymore. He got into his car and drove off to his new flat. There were four rooms, the living room/kitchen, his bedroom, the bathroom, and a room for his kids to stay in. Just then, Troy's phone rang. It was his oldest phone and he barely used it, he'd had it since high school. It still had Gabriella's number in it.

"Hi, Troy here." he said.

"Hey Troy, it's Chad." said the voice on the other end.

"Oh, hey Chad. Why are you calling me?"

"Well, we're having a big reunion at Taylor's next Saturday. Wanna come? Kids are welcome, I guess you and Gabriella must have a few."

"Nah," said Troy, "We broke up for good. I just got a divorce from Lucy. But I'm looking after the kids on Saturday, so I'll bring them along."

He gave Troy Taylor's address and said bye, before hanging up.

Troy and Gabriella had no idea that this reunion would change their lives once again.


	3. The big reuinion

The big reunion

From Taylor's point of view

_I am so excited that all my old friends are gonna be meeting up in my apartment! I've got a new skirt and everything for it. I cant believe none of us have spoken for almost ten years, but what surprises me most is that Troy and Gabriella broke up. I thought they would get married and have kids. But no? Weird. _

_I wonder why they actually split. But they both ended up in bad marriages, so maybe today they can talk again. Maybe there's even a chance they'll get back together…oh god Taylor, quit dreaming! Stuff like that doesn't happen in the normal world. Shame. Omigod, someone's here! I'm already having the best time ever and the party's not even started yet!_

Taylor rushed to the door, so excited to find out who was there.

"I'm here!" shouted Chad.

"Very funny." said Taylor, disappointed that it was Chad, who lived across the street, "You never knock, it's always unlocked."

"I know," said Chad, "I thought it might be a laugh."

Taylor looked over at him. Why had she started dating this idiot? Who knew. But for now, she was too busy getting the house ready for all of her friends.

Ryan came first, with Sharpay and her daughter Ruby. Then Kelsi, then Martha, Jason and finally Zeke. Troy and Gabriella hadn't arrived yet.

Gabriella rushed downstairs, carrying Olivia. Two girls, both older than Olivia, were waiting for her.

"Ella, Becky, where's Trey?" Gabriella said, putting Olivia down and rushing back up the stairs. She was gonna be late for her reunion party. A small boy was sitting crying at the top of the stairs.

"Don't want to go!" he said.

"Trey, you have to go. We've got no one to look after you."

"I wish I had a daddy." Trey sulked as Gabby helped him up.

"So do I." said Gabriella to herself.

Troy was in his car. There was a huge traffic jam and he was in a really bad mood. He didn't want to be late for the reunion party. In the back seat sat twin boys, both aged four. In the front was a six year old girl.

"Are we there yet?" asked the boy on the left.

"Does it look like we're there, Blake?" said Troy.

"Actually, that was Luke." said the girl, "Blake's voice is a bit higher than Luke's."

"Gabbie Bolton, you know more than your Daddy." laughed Troy. He was happy, because the traffic was finally moving and he was now only two miles from Taylor's apartment.

"Troy's here!" shouted Kelsi, who'd been looking through the window. Taylor rushed to the door. After everyone had hugged Troy, Taylor invited him to take a seat.

"You guys must be Troy's kids." she said to the three kids, who were standing on the doorstep shyly.

"Yes, this is them." said Troy, "These are my boys, Blake and Luke, and this is my little girl Gabrielle."

"Sounds a bit like Gabriella." said Taylor as Troy's kids sat down next to him.

"Well, Lucy really liked the name." said Troy quickly, "I mean, it was that or Lily and I thought Lily was a bit over used so-"

"It's ok, Troy." laughed Taylor, just as the doorbell rang again, "Gabriella's here!"

Taylor rushed to the door and hugged her friend.

"You have such cute kids," she said as Olivia joined in the hug. Everyone hugged Gabriella, and Olivia joined in most of them. Rebecca said hi to everyone. Ella didn't say much, she was shy, like her mom had been and Trey went to sit down at the kiddie table.

"Hi," said the little blonde girl dressed in a sparkly silver dress, "I'm Ruby."

"Trey." said Trey. "My daddy left."

"So did mine." said Ruby, "I don't even know him."

Gabriella sat down next to Taylor, with Ella on the floor in front of her. Rebecca was playing tag with Luke and Gabrielle around the room. Trey and Ruby joined in, while Olivia was drawing with Blake.

The ex-Wildcats all sat, eating cookies and chatting. Suddenly, Trey and Gabrielle crashed into each other. Troy and Gabriella rushed over.

"Trey! Are you-"

"Gabbie! What ha-"

They stopped when they saw one another….


	4. Back together?

Thanks for all the fab reviews! U guys make me wanna keep writing this, so keep them coming!

___________________________________________

Back together?

From Troy's point of view

_Oh my god! I cant believe how long I haven't thought about Gabriella. I remember seeing her with a guy and two little kids in a shop about six years ago, but I only remembered her vaguely. Now seeing her here, looking basically the same, except that her hairs a bit shorter, I don't know how I could forget her. We had such a great relationship, so why did it all end?_

_Oh yeah, I remember now, the valentines day thing. Now Gabriella is obviously married with kids. I hope her relationship lasts a bit better than mine and Lucy's. She was such a nice person, maybe I should talk to her. Or maybe I'll wait for her to talk first. Then again, she always was a bit shy. I think I'll make sure Gabbie's alright first, then we can catch up a little bit._

Troy took his daughter by the hand and lead her to the kiddie table,

"There you go, Gabbie." he said, "Stay here and draw with your brothers and this little girl, hi there, whats your name?" Troy asked the little girl.

"Olivia Montez-Kelsey." she said, "That's my sister Rebecca and Ella and my brother called Trey."

"Sorry, did you just say Troy?" asked Troy.

"I guess so." she said.

From Gabriella's point of view

_Troy's here…should I be totally happy or worried. Me and Troy had a really great relationship, should I tell the kids about it? Ella would understand, but Trey and Olivia would probably think he's their "DADD-EEEEE!", every time I have a boyfriend, when he comes over they think their dad has come back. They were so little when James left, they don't remember him, just the things that Rebecca has told them about him. She thinks he was some motor-cycle punk rocker who's on a world tour with his band and will be coming home when it's over. Ella doesn't say much about him, even though she remembers him really well. _

_Maybe I should talk to Troy. I wonder if he's married, if so, who to? I wonder if any of the kids are his? The two twin boys look a bit like him? Come to think about it, I really want to know what he's been doing. I will talk to him._

"Hi." Troy and Gabriella said to each other at the same time. Taylor smiled and she signalled the others to go to the kitchen, so that the former couple could talk in private.

"Nice to see you," said Troy, looking at the ceiling. It was hard speaking to his ex.

"You too." said Gabriella, looking at the floor.

"So," said Troy, "I met Olivia. Did you really name your son Troy?""Trey." said Gabriella, "Have you got any kids?""Yeah," said Troy, "From a previous marriage. Actually, we only divorced this week."

"I'm sorry…" said Gabriella, "My husband James left me last year."

"Oh." said Troy, "Well, are you a scientist? Doctor? Teacher?-"

"No," said Gabriella, "I was a scientist for a bit, but I had to give it up for the kids. James worked full time. I'm working at my friend Emma's shop, maybe when Olivia starts school I can do something else."

"That's a shame," said Troy, "I'm doing great with my basketball. I've got a tryout for the Lakers next month."

"So you gave up theatre?" said Gabriella.

Troy nodded.

"You?"

"Yep." she said, "Sometimes I regret it, but I love my kids and…"

Troy smiled. Then he realised something. Why was he speaking to his ex? You don't do that, right?

"I'm really sorry, I have to go." said Troy. He rushed into the kitchen,

"Blake, Luke, Gabrielle, we're going!"

The three kids sighed and saying bye to the Montez kids and Ruby, they followed Troy. He threw Luke onto his shoulders, picked up Blake, grabbed Gabbie's hand and before even saying goodbye, he left the apartment.

"Why did we leave, Daddy?" asked Gabrielle as Troy strapped Blake into his car seat.

"The party was over." answered Troy as he began to do Luke's.

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was, Gabrielle." said Troy sternly.

Troy and his kids never spoke about it after that. Trey asked Gabriella about Troy, but she said he was just a boy she used to know. Gabriella kept in touch with her friends, but Troy left before he even got their numbers. Everything went back to how it was, for a while, at least…


	5. Birthdays

Birthdays

Six weeks later, from Gabriella's point of view,

_Tomorrow is my 28__th__ birthday, and I have both Trey's 6__th__ and Olivia's 4__th__ to take care of. Luckily, Ella isn't nine for three months and Becky's already had her birthday this year. I think Troy turned 28 not so long ago. I have missed Troy since the reunion. I wish we'd caught up a bit more._

_Planning parties has always been hard for us, raising four kids with completely different personalities. Usually, Ella just wants to go on a trip with one or two friends, while Rebecca wants this really big party with everyone in her class. Since Olivia's not in school yet, her parties are usually family only, but this year we're thinking of inviting my high school friends, because she likes them. Trey's party will be hard though, because he cant make up his mind what he wants. When I asked him today, he said,_

"_I want my daddy."_

_Sometimes I regret leaving Troy. I don't think he'd have just left me. Then again, I never thought James would leave me, until he did. Well, I'd best be getting to sleep now. I'm really tired._

Gabriella woke up to see her four children standing above her bed.

"Happy birthday to you!" they all sang. Then they got into the double bed, which Gabriella slept in.

"We got presents for you mommy!" said Olivia, handing over a parcel.

"I wanted to give Mommy her present!" moaned Rebecca, "Can I give her the card?"

"No, me!" shouted Trey.

"Stop it." Ella said, "You'll ruin Mom's birthday."

Gabriella smiled as she opened her present.

"Who took you guys to buy this?" she asked, "Was it Auntie Emma?"

"No, Auntie Taylor." said Trey.

"Since when was Taylor your aunt?" Gabriella asked them.

"She came into Auntie Emma's shop looking for you when we were there and took us shopping." explained Ella, "And she said we can call her Auntie Taylor, because her nephew lives in New York and she doesn't see him much."

"Okay then." said Gabriella.

"And there's a big surprise tonight!" cried Olivia.

"Shut up!" hissed Rebecca, as Gabriella hugged them all.

From Troy's point of view

_Last Tuesday was my 28__th__ birthday, but I really didn't care. Steve and Matt came round for a drink, but it was really nothing special. I haven't been the same since I twisted my ankle and had to miss my Lakers tryout. I also miss my kids, they're off in New York with Lucy to visit their cousins. But there's something else bugging me, Gabriella. I haven't spoken for years. We had a good (ish) reason for breaking up and both of us agreed to it and married different people. _

_I think Gabriella's husband must be a really lucky man. Once me and Lucy got together, she kept dropping hints for me to propose until I actually did it. Then I told her I didn't want to get married until we'd graduated, so she insisted we do it right after graduation. Then three months later, she wants kids. That's when I put my foot down and told her there weren't going to be any kids until we'd bought a house and were settled there. Lucy saw my point and three years later, we had my little girl Gabrielle. I wonder what Gabriella thinks about the fact that I named my daughter Gabrielle. She named her son Trey, which is the closest thing to Troy I can think of. Hmm…_

Troy lay awake. Hearing a knock on the door, he pulled on his bathrobe and answered it. It was his ex wife Lucy, with Gabrielle, Blake and Luke.

"Happy narrated birthday daddy!" shouted Luke.

"It's _belated, _honey." said Lucy, "Anyway Troy, I felt bad about you having your birthday without the kids and since you brought them over on my birthday, I think I owe it to you. I'll collect them on Sunday at about seven."

"Not even a happy birthday, Lucy?" Troy smiled. Even though he was divorced, he had been trying to remain friends with Lucy.

"_Happy birthday Troy." _said Lucy before kissing each of her children goodbye and leaving.

"Are Steve and Matt here?" asked Gabrielle. She had never really liked Troy's friends, they always seemed to be drunk. Not like his high school friends.

"Nah, just me and my kids." said Troy, hugging them and smiling, "Come on, lets go inside."

From Ella's point of view,

_Auntie Taylor had the great idea that we take Mom out for a surprise this afternoon. Taylor's driving us to this really nice place. It opened not so long ago and has a really good restaurant, with a kids play area and a park to go for a walk in. Olivia and Rebecca think the whole thing is quite stupid and we should go somewhere like MacDonald's instead, while Trey's just begging for his dad. _

_Sometimes, when Trey and Olivia are in bed, I sit on the sofa with mom and Rebecca and we talk about dad. I don't really miss him. But that Troy guy, he seems to get on with mom really well. And his daughter, Gabrielle, says that he's single. Hmm…. Oh god Ella, stop winding yourself up in fantasy land! Stuff like that doesn't happen. Or does it?_

____________________________________________

**I just wanna say thanks for all the reviews! I love them as much as I'm enjoying writing this story. But just so that this story keeps everyone ****J****, can you tell me anything you think should happen next/later on. **

**PS. There will be 10-20 chapters, depending on if there will be any later-adventures after the "big thing" planned for the end.**

**PPS. If there's any characters you want to see more/less of, just tell me and I may do that. x**


	6. Troy goes psycho

**SORRY for taking so long to make this chapter. The internet was down. Anyways, keep the amazing reviews coming!**

**Love Sophie x **

**_______________________________________________**

Troy goes psycho

From Troy's POV

_I am so happy that Lucy brought my kids over! I love them so much and cant wait to spend the day with them. After Lucy left, I brought them in, made them some lunch and we are now watching TV together._

_I wonder if I should take them out today, for a trip. I'm sure Blake, Luke and Gabbie would love that. I think there's a few good kiddie places nearby. _

"Want to go somewhere with Daddy today?" Troy asked his kids as the four of them sat together on his sofa.

"Yes!" shouted Blake, waving his arms. Luke copied him.

"How about you Gabrielle?" Troy said, putting his arm around his daughter and laughing at his sons, who were still waving their arms around.

"Sounds fun." Gabrielle said, stroking her long, straight brown hair.

"Where shall we go then?" Troy stood up and lifted Blake up, throwing him into the air.

"Me next!" Luke shouted, holding up his arms.

"How about the park?" said Gabrielle.

"BORING!" Blake yelled, jumping onto Gabrielle.

"Well, there's a new park that's supposed to be really good." said Troy, "How about we go there?"

"Okay." said the kids. Troy sat down at his computer to search for directions.

From Gabriella's POV,

_I'm standing in the playground of the new park, watching my girls on the swings and Trey playing soccer with a few boys of his age. I'm really tired. I've been standing for almost an hour now._

_About half an hour ago, I shouted to the kids to come. Rebecca said, "Two minutes." I guess two minutes means twenty minutes in Becky-talk. Taylor is talking to Emma at the café. They get along really well, I was scared about introducing my old best friend to my new best friend, but everything's going great. Maybe I'll go join them. That is, if I can get the kids to come over. I could be here for a long time…_

"Girls, can we go now?" Gabriella asked, as she walked over to her daughters.

"Five more mi-"

"No Rebecca." Gabriella said firmly, "We're going now."

Gabriella was not a very strict mom at all, but she was really tired. Ella, Rebecca and Olivia got off the swings.

"I'll go and get Trey." offered Ella.

"We're here." said Troy, as he and his kids arrived at the playground.

"It looks great, Daddy." smiled Gabbie.

"Let's play soccer!" shouted Luke.

"With those kids over there!" Blake chimed in. He pointed to a group of boys not much older than them, playing soccer.

"Hi." they said to one of the boys.

"Hi." he said back, "Who are you's?""Blake Bolton."

"Luke Bolton."

"My names Trey Montez-Kelsey." said the boy, "I know you two! You were at mommy's re-moon-yun."

Just then, a girl, who was eight, (but looked about ten or eleven) with long brown hair rushed over.

"Come on Trey." she said, "We're going to the café."

"Can Blake and Luke come?" asked Trey.

"Well, I'm sure Mom will let them." said Ella, "You two go tell your mommy, okay?"

"Mommy's not here." said Blake, "Can we tell Daddy instead?"

From Troy's POV,

_My boys ran over to me and told me they were going to the café with their new friend and his family. That café looks really nice. I'll probably take Gabrielle along and meet them there in a few minutes._

_I'm getting quite ashamed of myself really. Every time I say my own daughters name, I think of stupid Gabriella. Why didn't I just let Lucy name her Lilia? Why did I have to say, "Lucy, I think Lily's a bit of a common and old fashioned name.". Why couldn't Lucy have argued? No, she just went, "Okay, what names do you like?" And I said, "Well, I like Alyssa and Hayden…Nah, It'll have to be Gabrielle."_

_Okay Troy, remember this, there's an "a" of a difference between your sweet, innocent little daughter and that backstabbing bitch Gabriella Montez. Gabriella Marie Montez. And I've got Gabrielle Maria Bolton. Wonder if Gabbie would consider a name change?_

"Dad?"

Troy looked up to see his daughter standing above him. He realised he was lying on the ground.

"I'm okay, Melissa." he said.

"Oh my god, he's brainwashed!" Gabrielle shouted, "He forgot my name! Someone, anyone, HELP!"

"Don't freak honey." Troy said, getting on to his feet, "It's just, I always wanted to call you Melissa. Can I call you that from now on?"

"NO!" she shouted, "My name is Gabrielle! I'm calling the ambulance, you've got brain damage!"

The playground was by now deserted.

"HELP!" Gabrielle shouted at the top of her lungs, "Someone! Anyone! HELP!"

Nothing happened.

"Melissa, I'm fine!" Troy said, putting out his arms to hug his daughter.

"Stop calling me Melissa!" she cried, tears rolling down her face. She began to run, away from Troy.

"Come back!" he shouted to her, but she kept on running. Troy began to run after her, as she rushed into the café….

Sorry that it's long, I got over-inspired by Troy going psycho. I actually had to end this chapter earlier than I intended!


	7. An unexpected reunion

**Just a quick copyright thing, I don't own HSM, Disney channel does. The characters I own are Lucy, James, Ella, Rebecca, Trey, Olivia, Gabrielle, Blake, Luke, Steve, Matt, Emma and Ruby. That's it : )**

**__________________________________________**

An unexpected reunion

Gabriella sat in the café, Taylor next to her, Emma opposite her. The kids had gone over to a kiddie table to draw. The three girls were talking, about their lives…

"Do you have any kids, Emma?" Taylor asked, sipping her soda,

"Yeah, I've got three boys and two girls." Emma said, "Two of them are adopted. You?""Nah." Taylor said, "I would like one, but my current boyfriend isn't really the dad type."

"You mean Chad?" Gabriella asked.

"No," Taylor said, "We broke up. My new boyfriend is called Craig."

Gabriella wasn't all that surprised. She never really expected Chad and Taylor to last forever.

Just then, a small girl, about Rebecca's age with waist-length brown hair and familiar looking eyes rushed in. She looked scared.

"Are you lost, honey?" Gabriella asked her.

"No-" panted the girl, out of breath from running, "My dad- he's gone mad- he's trying to change my name!"

Gabriella was confused, but she moved over to let the girl sit down.

"What's your name?" Taylor asked the girl.

"Gabrielle Bolton." she replied.

Gabriella knew at once who the "psycho" dad was and why he was trying to change his daughters name-because of her!

Troy rushed into the café. He was sure Gabrielle had gone into here.

"Gabbie?" he called.

"It's my dad." Gabrielle said quietly. Troy heard her and walked over to the table. Three women about his age sat at the table.

"Taylor?" he said, recognising one of them.

"Troy." Taylor said. "I guess you are the psycho dad."

"What, Gabrielle, what have you been saying?" He looked at the other two girls. He did not recognise the one with the long blond hair, but he knew the other one.

"Gabriella?" he said, "What are you doing here?"

Troy POV

_What the hell is Gabriella doing here? I just wanted to apologise to Gabrielle and she shows up! Does she have a right? Or is this all my fault? I'm not quite sure. I'm sort of realising things about Gabriella though. I was happy to see her at the reunion. I liked the name Gabrielle because it reminded me of her. And I'm happy to see her now. Hmm, I think I may or may not still have been in love with Gabriella all these years. Should I talk to her?_

Gabriella POV

_Troy Bolton is such an idiot. I cant believe I've spent precious time over the last few months remembering the good days we had at high school. Those days are long over, Gabriella. I'm a single mom of four. I should really be thinking about my kids, about the money, about whats happening right now, and not about the fun Troy and I used to have. I am a bit confused, but after seeing how he treats his kids, one things for sure, I no longer have any feelings towards Troy Bolton._

"Well, I suppose you should take your daughter, Troy." Gabriella said coldly.

"Nice to see you too, Gabriella." Troy said, "I guess you're son was the one who took Blake and Luke?"

He looked at his sons.

"Come on boys, we're off!"

Blake and Luke said goodbye to their new friends. Then they walked over to Troy.

"Bye Mommy, Aunty Emma and Aunty Taylor."

"WHAT?" Troy shouted,

"That's what Trey calls them." Luke said.

"But you're not Trey's brothers, are you?"

"Well, not really but it doesn't matter." Blake said, hugging Gabriella.

Taylor and Emma winked at each other. This was a good time to leave Troy and Gabriella alone together.

"I'm gonna phone Charlie and ask how the kids are." Emma said, slipping outside.

"Yeah, and I think it's my turn to take these kids back to the park." said Taylor.

"Can we come?" asked Blake and Luke together, as if they'd known exactly what the plan was.

"Sure," Taylor smiled, as she lifted up Olivia and took Trey's hand, Rebecca and Ella following her, "Do you want to come to, Gabbie?"

"What exactly is going on here?" Troy asked. He didn't know what was happening, but he thought he liked it.

"Well," Taylor said, as she began to walk out of the door with the kids, "Gabriella will be tired from standing for ages, and you'll be tired from running. Sit down."

She was gone. They were alone. Alone together…..

**_______________________________________________**

**So they're alone now….what's gonna happen?**

**By the way, do you think it would be better if I focused more on the real HSM characters and less on the kids and the rest of the OC's? Let me know, and comment on the story by pressing this amazing green button!**


	8. Blast from the past

**I'm SO sorry for taking so long to do this story, I didn't realise how many fans there were, I thought they're were just a few, until I opened my e mails and saw all the subscribers to this story-wow!**

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who's spent time to read my story and write a review : )**

**_______________________________________________**

Blast from the past

_Troy POV_

_I thought I would enjoy being alone with Gabriella, but it's been sort of quiet. Should I apologise to her for what I've done? Or, what have I done? Or should I just ask her if we can forget our past and become friends, maybe more. Or maybe I shouldn't mention it and just casually ask her a question about her life? _

_I wish I knew what she would do if I said each one. Well, maybe we should start talking, and if I feel an apology is necessary, I'll say one._

Troy rested both arms on the table.

"So, Gabriella, how's life?"

"Fine, thanks," she said. Gabriella was trying to be serious, but she felt like smiling and laughing with Troy, just like she used to.

"Any men in your life?" he asked her. She sighed,

"Since James left, two. The first one got freaked out when he came to my house and my kids called him daddy. The second one didn't mind much, but they were a bit scared of him, and to be honest, so was I." Then she gasped. How could she have been so open with a guy she hadn't spoken to for ages?

Gabriella felt a smile appear on her face. She was falling for Troy's charms, just as she had when she first saw him. Just then, Gabriella looked-and saw that the café was full of people. The lights went out, all you could see was the small stage. A middle aged man in a black suit was standing on it, holding two microphones.

"Okay then everybody, it's nine o clock and you know what that means, it's time for café karaoke! So, who's gonna sing first?"

"Why does that guy look so familiar?" Gabriella whispered to Troy.

"What guy?"

The man was standing at their table, "I think the question is why do you two look so familiar?"

At once, they knew exactly who it was!

"That guy…who got us to sing….in the ski lodge!" Troy cried, unable to believe it.

"Start of something new, wasn't it?" smiled the man, "Oh, we taped that one, we play it in the lodge all the time, every year I waited for you two to come back, but you never did."

Gabriella's mouth was open in shock,

"You are that guy!" she cried.

"Yes, I am, but please call me Jeff. That guy sounds a bit weird."

"Well, it was nice to see you again, Jeff," Troy said, "But shouldn't you be looking for someone to sing karaoke?"

"No worries," grinned Jeff, "I've already found them."

Then he turned to the DJ, who had just finished setting up.

"Start of something new." he smiled.

"Wha-" Troy and Gabriella said together as Jeff grabbed them by their arms and pulled them on to stage….

Gabriella POV:

_So here I am, on stage, singing with Troy. Freaky. I must admit, I love singing just as much as I always have. And…I feel the same way about Troy as I always have. This is getting awkward. Should I run?……._

**Please write reviews and tell me what you think Gabriella should do…**


	9. The love we lost

**A/N Well, hello! I think an apology is necessary from me, rather than Troy, I never guessed I'd have so many subscribers to this story! The reason I have not been continuing is mainly because I've been so busy with my school English exams, but it's the holidays now, so I will continue! This will probably be the second last chapter, unless I feel I must add more to the story, so here goes nothing!…**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Love we lost

Gabriella POV:

_Normally, singing with an ex would make me so nervous that I'd probably either run away or freeze on stage, but even when I did get to a point that I considered running, Troy looked into my eyes and I knew I couldn't. There is something in his eyes that made me feel happy and sad at the same time, that made me want to laugh and cry. That's when I realised it. I never loved James, or any of my other exes. But I had loved Troy, and we'd lost it._

"….The start of something new…" Troy and Gabriella finished the song together and the crowd cheered so loudly. Jeff rushed on to the stage and grabbed the microphone Troy had been using. Troy moved out of the way for Jeff and hugged Gabriella.

"Well, that was even better than the first time!" Jeff exclaimed, looking at the two, who'd stopped hugging and were standing together, grinning at Jeff and each other.

"So folks, any tips for these two lovebirds?" Jeff yelled, passing out the tips collection box,

"Actually, we're not-" Gabriella began to say, but Troy nudged her,

"Let Jeff think what he wants," he whispered to her over the crowd cheering and the sound of money being put into the tip box, "Or he'll be trying to re-hook us up!"

Gabriella laughed and waved to the adoring fans.

"Wow!" Jeff exclaimed as the collection box was passed to him, "32 bucks! That's the most someone's ever got!"

The crowd cheered again. Troy and Gabriella noticed that a lot more people had arrived, Taylor among them. Gabriella waved at her friend.

"So, who's gonna rock the house next?" Jeff asked as he handed Troy the box of tips. Loads of people raised their hands and shouted as Troy took Gabriella's arm and rushed offstage,

"Before he made us do an encore!" he laughed, "Wanna get out of here?"

"Do I ever!" Gabriella said, "Where shall we go?"

"Well, we could use some of the tips to rent out a boat and take it across the lake." Troy suggested.

"That sounds good," Gabriella said, "Lets go."

Ten minutes later, Troy and Gabriella climbed into a small red boat. Troy took the oars and began to paddle the boat across the long river. They were the only ones there.

"You know, I think you're wasting your time in that shop," Troy said, "You passed all your exams with flying colours, why don't you go get a decent job?"

"I have to do it for my kids." Gabriella frowned.

"I could watch them any time you like," Troy said.

"But the lakers?" Gabriella pointed out,

"Screw them," said Troy, "I didn't make the cut."

**A/N, I got bored of going "said Troy, said Gabriella, so normal writing is Troy, italics is Gabriella. K?**

_Impossible! You're amazing at basketball!_

Not at the tryouts I wasn't. Actually, basketball was the last thing on my mind that day!

_But Troy, when we dated you said that I was the only thing that mattered more than basketball. And so now, isn't it your number one?_

First of all, no. When I had my kids, I didn't play basketball for years. I lost a lot of the skill I had back then. Second, you were the only thing on my mind.

_Me?_

**A/N Back to normal, for Troy's emotional speech. **

"Yes, you. Gabriella, let me tell you a story. About us. We met and I knew you were the only girl for me ever since the winter musical. Sharpay tried so hard to sabotage our relationship, but it just made us stronger. When we went to college, nothing changed. All these years I thought we'd broken up for a good reason, we had our differences. But after seeing you at the reunion, I realised it wasn't a good reason. It was a stupid reason. After that, I couldn't think of anything but you. Couples have arguments all the time, even perfect couples. Like what we were. Gabriella Montez, I still love you and I want to be with you. But what I need to know is, do you feel this way about me?"

**____________________________________________________________**

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint those who waited for a new one all those months. And please review, your reviews make me happy! ****J **


	10. AN

**A/N: NOT the story**

**Well, as I said, the next chapter of this story will be the last, but I have several alternative endings. But first I need to know, if you want a sequel, and if yes what should it focus on? **

**Sorry to people who have this on Alert, but I want to know if there should be one. Please vote in my poll, so far I have 1 person who thinks yes, 1 who thinks no, but do another High school musical story and 1 who says do one if you want, but I wont read it. And if you have any suggestions for what it should be about, please say in review, even though I do have a few ideas of my own.**


	11. Happily ever after

Happily ever after

POV Troy:

Shaking, Gabriella nodded her head, then shyly turned away.

"Is that a yes?" I said, excited, but calmly.

After moments of silence, she finally spoke.

"…..Yes, it is but I…I cant."

"Why not?" I asked her, "I love you, and you love me, it could work out, it will work out!"

I took her hand, which was shaking, as if it were freezing cold.

"Gabriella, why not?"

I saw a tear fall down her face, and she let go of my hand.

The boat ride was soon over, and Gabriella quietly got out of the boat and began to walk. I chased her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Troy, don't do this now!" she said.

"Why not?" I half-screamed at her, "Why not?"

"This isn't high school any more." she said, "Our love couldn't survive the real world, so why could it now?"

"The ending was a mistake, not our love! It's more than just a high school romance, we are meant to be together!"

"I know….." she whispered, stopping and sitting down at a bench.

I sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulder to stop her from getting up again.

"Come on Gabriella." I said to her, "You know as well as I do that our love can and will survive. We were young then, our hearts were still in high school, but this is the real world. We can survive it, but only if we work together."

"Okay," she whispered.

Slowly, our faces moved closer and closer together. Just like every kiss we had at high school, we felt fireworks fly around us.

Narrative, one year later:

"Mommy, I wanna ride the big slide!" Olivia cried.

"But Taylor says you were terrified last year." Gabriella laughed.

"Please!" Olivia begged.

"I bet your sister will take you on them, Liv." Troy smiled, "Hey Gabby!"

Gabby rushed over and took Olivia's hand. The two walked off to the slide.

"Daddy, Daddy!" cried Luke, as he rushed over with his brothers, "Play basketball with us!"

"Later on, man." Troy grinned, ruffling his sons hair, "Mommy and I are off to the café for a bit."

Luke smiled and raced back to the courts with his brothers as Troy and Gabriella held hands and walked to the café.

"Hey Jeff!" Troy smiled at his now-good friend, "Breaking free for us?"

"Sure." Jeff said, handing them two microphones.

**And….there it is! The ending of my story! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I love reading your reviews. Just so you know, there wont be a sequel, but I may write another hsm story, when an idea comes to me! Please review!**


End file.
